


Instant Crush

by OceansGay



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Black Adam is a grumpy bear, Circe needs more spotlight, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It makes sense, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Sometimes, it just happens..





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you guys don't wanna know how long I've been shipping these dorks.. (I blame DCUO and when you get a quest >.>)
> 
> ENJOY I HOPE

    It was an instant crush when they first meant. Well it was for Circe, so she thought. It took awhile for Teth, AKA Black Adam, to develope feelings for Circe. But he loved her after awhile, they'd always see each other in the Hall of Doom. After awhile he became a hero again which pissed Circe off to no end. She still loved him and she loved him being a hero because they could be like Selina and Bruce, an older version of the Bat and Cat. But enough of that, lets take a look at where they are now...

 Circe was bored.. The League and The Society were in the Watchtower talking about there force attack on Brainiac. She looked across the room to see _him_. Her Husband, Teth, he was beautiful. His eyes, body, hell his hair was more perfect then hers, he was just perfect in general. He was the kindess soul when he wanted to be, and aggressive when hes suppose to he looked over to her and smiled. Of course eveyone knew they were together and happily married. They had to kids Lyta which wasnt his daughter it was Ares, but he consider her as his own then theres Niki the youngest which WAS his daughter. Ares was in the room too. Along with few other Greek Gods. Hades was close by his ex-lover Hippolyta, she would never admit that she still loved him, but he would of course. Zues was by Athena, his daughter, and his wife Hera. Isis and Ares were together now. Don't know how they'd possibly work out but opposites attract. Once the meeting was done Circe slipped out of the doors and walked towards Teth's room that was in the Watchtower. She dropped herself on the bed and sighed to herself.

"Tired?" she looked over and saw Teth standing in the doorway, she smiled at him for the second time. Standing up she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her hips. God she was beautiful, she was his and only his. Well besides Selina's, her and Circe did date for 3 years before both went to there ture lovers. She kissed his neck leaving a wet trail behind. He moaned a little.

"Not here love." she giggled at him.

"of course, I'm to tired anyways." Looking over at the bed she pulled out of his embrace and pulled him over to the bed. "Cuddle with me?" he laughed at her as she pulled him down on the bed..

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes let me know. I tired.


End file.
